custombioniclefandomcom-20200214-history
Praestra
Praestra are a rare and ancient warrior species created by the small faction of Great Beings that returned to Zypvera after leaving Spherus Magna. History When a small faction of Great Beings left Spherus Magna to return to Zypvera, they began plotting to overthrow the other members of their species and take control of Spherus Magna’s vast energised protodermis supply. In order to achieve such a coup, the Great Beings decided to create an army. Using the agori as a template, the Great Beings created the first of the praestra. Unwilling to let the others know of their plans, they created matoran (also based on the agori) to disguise the existing praestra. This was around the same time the Great Beings on Aqua Magna created their matoran. Sometime after Felrickar’s construction, the Great Beings gave the praestra the ability to permanently transform into toa-like beings with a great list of powers upon exposure to zinthum. Due to this zinthum exposure, transformed praestra had a severe weakness to electricity. Many praestra were transformed into their warrior-like form. However, due to the occurrence of the Shattering shortly after their creation and the realisation of their severe electricity weakness, the Great Beings decided that the praestra were a lost cause and destroyed both transformed and untransformed species. The other species on the planet were oblivious to this genocide as they were unaware of the praesta’s existence among them. Despite the destruction of their species, a very small number of praestra still live on Zypvera, some of whom are unaware of their identity as a praestra. Physiology Praestra, before their transformation, are identical to matoran in appearance and ability. They have a high intolerance towards electricity in this form, however, it is not as severe as the intolerance post-transformation. Praestra may come in a variety of colours, though their colour scheme often reflects one of their elemental affiliations. Upon transformation into their warrior form, praestra look identical to toa, though their colour scheme will bear resemblance to both of their elemental affiliations. Powers and abilities Despite their initial function as warriors for the Great Beings, praestra do not possess above average strength, agility, or intellect. Each praestra, however, possessed elemental control over two elements. The strength of their elemental power is comparable to that of a toa, perhaps even more so. Praestra are able to store more elemental energy, as well as regenerate it faster, than toa. One major weakness of praestra is that they have a high intolerance to electricity, which is due to the high concentrations of zinthum within them. This intolerance becomes severe after they are transformed, so much so that even the shock of static electricity will cause intense pain and may even leave scars. Praestra have a natural aversion to electricity because of this. Praestra with elemental control over lightning are unaffected by electricity generated by themselves. Society and culture Despite the short time spent as a species, many transformed praestra used to congregate in temples they constructed deep within Zypveran forests, deserts, caves, etc. It is thought that the temples served as a means of communication with the Great Beings and a place to train newly transformed praestra. However, none of these temples have been located by Zypveran locals and are relatively unknown amongst the archaeological community due to their scarcity. Due to the Great Beings’ decision to destroy the species after the Shattering, many untransformed praestra still exist on Zypvera, unaware of their own affiliation as praestra. Notable praestra Trivia *The name ‘praestra’ is a portmanteau of the Latin words ‘praelia’ and ‘frustra’, meaning ‘warrior’ and ‘without purpose’, respectively. **This name was in fact coined by members of the species after discovering the Great Beings’ plan to wipe them out. Category:Species Category:Sapient Species